Defensive End
250px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Gargantuar Zombie |ability = Plant Tricks cost 2 more. |flavor text = Somebody once told him the best defense is a good offence. He disagrees. Da fence he like best is da one he SMASH through. |trait = Armored 1}} Defensive End is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has the [[Card#Armored|'Armored 1']] trait, and his ability increases the cost of all plant tricks by 2 . Defensive End was introduced in update 1.10.22, along with Blooming Heart and Fire Rooster. It will be craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Sports Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait:' Armored 1]] *'Ability:' Plant Tricks cost 2 more. *'Set:' Event Card description Somebody once told him the best defense is a good offence. He disagrees. Da fence he like best is da one he SMASH through. Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Strategies This zombie alone is really good, and has a very good ability. Playing him on the 5th turn can protect him from most threats like Lawnmower or . The only tricks that can remove Defensive End from the field are transforming tricks like Transmogrify or Goatify, or bouncing tricks like or Whirlwind. Using him in a sports deck is ideal, and additionally a Gargantuar deck, preferably with The Smash. All heroes can play it on turn 3 with Gargologist which can make the plant hero close to impossible from playing tricks. However, regardless of his tribe, he can work in many decks as well due to the sheer usefulness of his ability. He can be protected by Zombie Coach or boosted by Team Mascot at the start of each turn. However, always be alert of an incoming Doom-Shroom, although it can be expensive. Against This zombie makes it harder for you to play tricks, as all trick cards in your hand cost 3 sun or more. In this case, you have to resort to strong plants to deal with him. Tough Beets is a good counter against this, as it can be played on the same turn, possibly surviving while destroying Defensive End in a single attack. Cheaper options include , or the tricks mentioned above. In general, try to avoid using tricks as you may not have enough sun to weaken or destroy Defensive End as well as other strong zombies and rely on strong plants in general to stop strong zombies. Gallery IMG_2429.png|Defensive End's statistics DEcard.jpg|Defensive End's card IMG_2427.png|Defensive End's grayed-out card in the player's collection if not obtained IMG_2428.png|Defensive End's grayed-out card with an info button Pvzcard2.png|Defensive End's textures DefensiveEndAttacking.png|Defensive End attacking increasedcost.jpg|Example of plant tricks costing more due to Defensive End's ability Trivia *He and Rodeo Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars in the tribe. **Coincidentally, they are both in the class. *He appears to be holding a field goal post, which is what football players use to score points on. *His helmet resembles the Football Zombie and All-Star Zombie's helmet from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''respectively. *He is the only Gargantuar zombie with the 'Armored 1''' trait. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Armored cards Category:Sports cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Event cards Category:Headwear zombies